Triple the love
by Luperca
Summary: The tree people are special. They are the only clan to turn into giant wolves. Each wolf has an imprint, the one who completes them. Two wolves having the same imprint is unheard of, but Clarkes life has never been normal now has it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The 100 or any of the characters**

 **The tree people are special. They are the only clan to turn into giant wolves. Each wolf has an imprint, the one who completes them. Two wolves having the same imprint is unheard of, but Clarkes life has never been normal now has it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Clarke stared in awe at the large beasts in front of her. The horses where so large and majestic she just wanted to run he hands through their fur. Her daydream was interrupted by Fin pulling her forward and saying "I thought you said there would be no weapons." Lincoln glanced at Fin "I was told there wouldn't be." Lincoln growled standing in front of Octavia, prepared to fight to the death for his imprint. Fin stepped forward, prepared to confront the grounders only to be pulled back by Lincoln. "She goes alone." Lincoln explained nodding is head toward Clarke. Clarke looked at Fin and said "Il be fine." not knowing if she was trying to reassure Fin or herself.

As she stepped forward Clarke watched the female grounder dismount her horse. The female grounder walked forward with an air of confidence only to stop when she looked Clarke in the eye. Clarke came to a slow stop not understanding what had just happened. She turned to give Lincoln a questioning glance, only to look back when she heard a deep growl. Lincoln's eyes widened in understanding as he looked at the scene in front of him. "What's happening?" Fin questioned the larger man. "Anya imprinted, they cant hurt her." Lincoln murmured not taking his eyes off of what was happening in font of him. Clarke stepped back at when she heard the growl, only to come to a stop when she heard the whimper that had come from the grounder in front of her.

Anya came forward with slow steps, giving the occasional whimper, not liking that her mate was walking away from her. As she got closer she came to a stop, clearing her throat she said "Are you Clarke." thought she already knew the answer. "Yes." Clarke confirmed, but all Anya could focus on was her beautiful voice. "I am Anya." she introduced herself never looking away from Clarkes crystal blue eyes. Clarke held out her hand waiting for a handshake. Anya held out her hand, and as they connected they both jumped at the sparks that shot through there arms. "Hello Anya." Clarke murmured, heart suddenly beating out of her chest as she looked at the grounder in front of her "Its nice to meet you."

They stared at each other neither wanting to break the comfortable silence. Fin got impatient and stepped around before Lincoln could stop him. As he walked toward them Anya noticed someone coming up behind Clarke. shoving the girl behind her Anya stepped forward growling at Fin. "Leave boy before I rip you to shreds." Fin stepped back and held up his hands. "We just want to negotiate peace." he said trying to explain himself. Anya turned around after she was satisfied with how far away Fin was. She looked at Clarke and said "We will give you peace." Clarke gave a big smile that made her heart skip a few beats "But you have to speak with heda first." Clarke looked over Anya's shoulder to Lincoln who nodded his head in encouragement. "Well when do we leave?" Clarke asked looking back to the other blonde. Anya looked down and smirked at Clarke as she said "Now."

 **What do you think?**

 **I know Anya is a little out of character but the wolf in her was upset**

 **Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Now" Clarke gasped taking a step back. She wasn't sure that was the best idea. Bellamy and herself had enough trouble keeping everyone from killing themselves together. Splitting up would be the beginning of disaster. "Don't worry princess I got it handled." Bellamy insured Clarke putting her at ease. Clarke looked at him with worried eyes "Are you sure?" she said softly "Sure Princess Fin and I got it handled.". Fin looked at Bellamy with wide eyes "You mean your jus going to send her there by herself." he said in disbelief "This could be their plan. Get Clarke on her own and then kill her."

Anya snarled at the accusations. "How dare you, I would never hurt Clarke." She said venomously. Clarke looked at Anya with a soft gaze that as tinted with confusion. "You never told me why that is." she said quietly. Anya tore her gaze from Fin, ending their silent staring match. She looked at Clarke "That is something I will tell you on the way there." She promised.

Clarke bit her lip as she looked at Anya. "How would we even get there?" the younger blonde questioned. Anya jerked her head to the side where the horses where "By horse." she said as if it were the most obvious question in the world. As Clarke thought about it she did realize it was kind of a stupid question. "Lucky" Octavia muttered behind them with a pout, Lincoln just smiled and pulled her into him.

Clarke looked at the horses across the bridge, squinting her eyes when she realized one crucial detail. "But there are only three horses." she said looking from the horses to the grounder men that stood beside them. "You will be riding with be." Anya sad with a small almost nonexistent smile. Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach at seeing such a beautiful sight.

"Well then lets get going." Clarke said with a small smile of her own as she moved to stand behind Anya. "But Clarke" Fin started, "No Fin i'm going and so should you." Clarke said firmly. Fin turned to glare from Anya who had a smug look on her face to Clarke who was looking at him with a blank face. "Fine" he spat turning and walked back to camp. "We better go make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Bellamy said, getting a smile from Clarke. Octavia gave a wave, and Lincoln a respectful nod as she pulled him to where they had last seen Fin go. "Well, I had better go." Bellamy said with a wave as he fallowed his sister and her mate.

"So should we." Anya said as she grabbed Clarkes hand and pulled her to her horse. Clarke stopped when Anya pulled her to the left side of the horse, looking at the other blonde with a confused expression. "What?" the older blonde asked worriedly, thinking something was. "Its just.." Clarke looked away and mumbled something into her shoulder. "What?" Anya said tilting her head to the side. ironically looking like a small puppy. Clarke looked up and said "How do I get on?" she said with a red face.

Anya looked at her funny, then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter. Clarke's face got even reader as she looked away, after Anya could breath normally, or at least she could breath without fear of falling over she said "Put your right foot in the there and pull yourself up with this." she explained pointing to each part of the saddle.

"Ok I think I got it." Clarke said with a determined nod as she put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up, only to fall into Anya's arms with a startled yelp. Anya chuckled as she said "Here let me help you." and then proceeded to lift a wide eyed Clarke into the saddle. After Clarke got herself settled Anya pulled herself up behind Clarke and took ahold of the reins. Anya said something in her language that had one of the grounders on their horse nod and ride up ahead. Anya kicked her heals against the horses side, starting there trip back to the grounder camp.

"You know you never answered my question" Clarke said less than ten minutes into their ride. Anya looked at her questioningly. Clarke sighed "You never explained why you couldn't hurt me." Anya took a moment and then said "I imprinted on you." she said softly. "I have heard it before but it has never been explained to me." Clarke said looking back at Anya.

Anya took a moment to collect her thought and then said "Well when I looked at you everything changed. It wasn't love at first sight, really. Its more like gravity moves suddenly. It wasn't the earth holding me down anymore, you do...I became aware of everything need me to be, whether that's your protector, or lover, or friend." she explained softly. Clarke swallowed hard and asked "what about you, what do you want?" Anya simply looked at Clarke and said "You"

 **Well? thoughts?**

 **Your comments really help**

 **I tried to make it longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the tide to the grounder camp was quiet, apart from the occasional question from Clarke. Mostly because Clarke didn't want to talk about the imprint anymore. She was uncomfortable talking about it, especially when there were grounders around that could hear everything they said.

Clarke sighed impatiently as she leaned back against Anya "How much longer?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Anya looked down at her with an amused expression. She gave a small shake of her head and put her head on top of Clarkes as she said "Not much longer _hodnes (_ love) I promise." Clarke turned her head to look at Anya over her shoulder. "What does hodnes mean?" Clarke asked with an adorably confused expression. Anya gave her a little smirk and looked ahead "Now where is the fun in that." she sais slyly.

Clarke made a little _humph_ sound as she crossed her arms and looked ahead. They continued their ride for a few minutes until they caught of the grounder in front of them jerk and fall to the ground, horse raring up in panic as it ran ahead. Anya tensed as she looked around hissing "Mountain men." under her breath. She covered Clarkes body with her own as she dug her heals into her horses side. Clarke gave a small gasp as they shot forward, clinging to the horses mane to keep herself from falling off.

She could hear grounders yelling behind them and running into the forest, no doubt after the sniper. Anya growled and gritted her teeth as she felt a stinging sensation in her arm, looking down she saw blood running down her left bicep. Luckily it was only a graze, she reminded herself to go to the healer after she got her mate safely to the camp. Spurring her horse to go faster they shot down the road, almost there Anya thought to herself.

As they could just make out the camp through the trees grounders came out of the forest, one of them had the now more calm horse's reins in his grasp. Clarke looked at the grounders surrounding them, growling and sporting very unhappy expressions. Anya growled and said something deeply in her language that made the grounders step back and stop growling, although the unhappy expression never left their faces. Anya lead her horse forward, into the camp. Clarke gulped at seeing all the curious and annoyed expressions centered on her.

Anya stopped and got off her horse with a very uncomfortable face. It was then that Clarke noticed all the blood that was slowly making its way down her arm. She gasped as she jumped off the side of the horse, thankfully never falling and making a fool of herself. Clarke took Anya's arm in her hands as she inspected the wound with a critical eye. She cleared her throat "Well luckily it's just a graze, but I should still clean it out a bandage it."

Anya took her arm out Clarkes gentle grip, regretting it the moment she did. She shook her head and said "I will just go to the healer later. Clarke shook her head as she looked at Anya "But i'm a healer I can do it myself.". Anya looked at Clarke with a frustrated expression only to get an eyebrow raise in return. Anya huffed and lead her to a large tent to the left.

When Clarke entered the tent behind Anya she made note of the many mysterious potions and plants. Anya went over to one of the shelves, pulling out bandages, a rag and a bowl full of water. She put the objects on a table and sat down in a near by chair. Clarke went over and wet the rag as Anya tore her sleeve off. Clarke turned and softly dabbed the blood away, not noticing that Anya was staring at her face. As she cleaned the wound she felt Anya play with her hair, but chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on the problem at hand.

When Clarke turned and took the bandage off the table and quietly started wrapping the wound. "You know" Anya said breaking the silence "Wolves are naturally fast healers, so there is no reason to do this." she said softly only to smirk as she said "Not that I mind you touching me.". Clarke turned red she ducked her head, focusing on the task in front of her.

When she was done Clarke straitened up, a small blush still tinted her cheeks. She cleared her throat as she said "I'm finished." stepping back as Anya stood up and looked at Clarke with soft eyes. "We should go see the heda, i'm sure she would want to meet you." Anya said as walked toward the door as she called over her shoulder "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fallow me _hodnes_ (love). Clarke scowled as she fallowed behind Anya "I will find out what that means." she said determined to do just that.

What did you guys think? Please give me your feedback it really helps

Yes Lexa will be introduced in the next chapter :)

And maybe a little jealousy and fighting who knows


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clarke took a deep breath and grabbed Anya's hand. She was nervous, who wouldn't be when they meet the commander. Anya looked down at her mate and squeezed her hand softly, trying to silently tell the smaller blonde that everything would be ok. Clarke smiled shakily up at Anya and squeezed her hand back.

They walked hand in hand to the commanders tent and stopped just outside. Anya put her finger under Clarkes chin and turned her head up "Relax, she wont hurt you." she said softly. Clarke sighed and shook her head "I'm not worried about that. I know you will protect me. Its just" Clarke breaths out "I'm worried about making a fool of myself." she admits softly before looking down.

Anya's face screwed up before she chuckled softly. Clarke looked up with a scowl "What's so funny?" she demanded. The darker blonde smirked "You worry to much, lets go." she said before pulling on Clarke's hand. As Anya pulled her into the tent she stumbled over her feet, only to be caught by the older women.

Clare breathed in her unique sent of old leather and lavender, blushing when she realized her face was in Anya's cleavage. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around. Her eyes widened when they connected with the dark beauty sitting on what looked like a throne. Clarke was amazed by the beauty that could only rival Anya's. Beautiful forest green eyes, tan skin and a killer body. ' _Definitely a ten'_ Clarke thought to herself as she continued to stare.

The gawking was broken by a deep growl from behind her. Clarke gave a mouse like squeak when she was pulled back into Anya, possessive arms wrapped around her waist. Clare looked back in confusion only to see Anya glaring at the women who had now stood from her throne. Clarke looked back at the commander only to see her glaring back at Anya.

Lexa stepped off her thrown and stalked forward. With lips pulled back in a fierce snarl she asked "What is the meaning of this Anya." she demanded, hand gripping the top of her sword. Anya growled and pulled me tighter against her "She is my imprint. You have no claim to her." Lexa furrowed her brows and took a few steps forward "That is impossible."

Clarke looked on in confusion before tuning to Anya "What's going on?". Anya looked down at Clarke in frustration "Heda thinks you are hers." Clarke gasped "But I thought you imprinted on me.". The older blonde growled "I did." Lexa snarled at Anya. "She is my imprint." she said shaking severely. Anya pulled Clarke behind her back, this only seemed to anger Lexa more. "I do not wish to harm Clarke. Lets take this outside." Lexa commanded.

Clarke gasped as she was gently backed out of the tent. All eyes were on they, not that Clarke noticed, she was to busy watching the two women circle each other outside the tent. Indra ran up to stand next to Clarke "What did you do?" she hissed under her breath. Clarke looked at her with wide eyes "Nothing, they both say they imprinted on me and now they are ready to rip each others throats out.

Indra made a sound in the back of her throat and glared at Clarke "You better fix this sky girl.". Clarke never got to answer, her words where drowned out by the sound of angry snarling. Looking back to the two women she watched as Lexa stepped back, her back bent and her body started to vibrate. In the next moment, to fast for Clarkes eyes to fallow, stood a wolf.

The wolf was a dark tan color with darker brown ears and paws. She was probably up to the height of Clarkes shoulders, maybe a little higher. Her ears where forward, and her fur was bristled. She snarled at Anya who growled in return and started shaking. Clarke heard the sound of clothes rippling, then in the place of Anya stood another wolf. Unlike Lexa's wolf, although about the same height, she was a dark blonde color with darker blonde on her ears and muzzle.

The two wolves started to circle each other, Anya snarled and pulled her teeth back showing her incisors. With raised hackles Lexa charged Anya, they met in the middle as Lexa bit into the scruff of her neck, drawing a whine from the blonde wolf. Anya shook Lexa off and grabbed lexa by the throat, tearing off fur. Lexa put her feet under Anya's stomach and pushed her off. They started to circle each other.

Indra pushed Clarke forward "Go sky girl, before they kill each other." Clarke's eyes widened before she ran between the two she wolves circling each other, putting her arms between the two with palms facing them. Their eyes widened and they stood up from their crouched position, eyes completely focused on Clarke. Clarke released the breath she had been holding and relaxed her tense stance.

Anya gave a whine and stepped forward, nuzzling Clarke's palm with her cold nose. Lexa huffed and slowly stepped forward, licking Clarke on the hand when she got close enough. Clarke gave a disgusted sound and whipped her slobbery hand on her pants. Lexa gave an adorable sound that she guessed was a wolf version of a laugh.

Clarke sighed "Can you guys change back now?" The wolves looked at each other and gave a nod before changing back. Clarke's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. Only one thing was going through her head _'Oh god, there naked_.'

 **Thoughts?**

 **I was thinking about making one of them futa what do you think?**

 **If I do I wont do sex scenes its just not my thing**


End file.
